Amnesia
by Angel Dove1
Summary: A terriorist crashes a car into Kaiba Corp. with a bomb inside of it. Kaiba's bodyguards manage to get him out but they ignore him and don't grab his new lover Jounouchi. The building comes falling down with people still in it. When no body of Jounouchi is found, Kaiba becomes restless looking for answers. Will he be able to find Jounouchi and what really happened to him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters.

This story was suppose to be a one shot, but it kept growing and now it's more like a short story. I don't know where this idea came from, but I like the concept. I hope you all like it as well.

Warnings: Violence

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Delays are unacceptable," I hissed into the headset as I stared out into the blue sky. I moved the microphone away from my mouth to take a sip of coffee. "Do whatever it takes to make the release date. No more excuses." I clicked the button to the device attached to my waist and pulled the headset off, wrapping it around my neck.

"You're not going to get any nice points with that."

I turned away from the window and looked at my blond lover. "Katsuya, what gave you the idea that I was a nice guy?"

Katsuya smiled and tossed the book he was reading on the seat beside him. "Every day, I wake up and see you beside me. Speaking of which, you need to sleep more. Why don't we call it a day and go home to sleep?"

I rolled my eyes; leave it to Katsuya to always have my best interest in mind. "I can't. I need to make sure this game is released on time."

I should have listened to him. At least we would have been in the elevator or even the lobby before chaos unleashed. He would have had a better chance. I had just finished walking over to my desk when a large sound vibrated my office. It sounded like a muffled explosion. I only had a moment to glance over at Katsuya before my bodyguards came rushing into the office. They surrounded me, pushing me out of the room. "What is happening?"

"A car crashed into the lobby with a bomb inside. We have less than two minutes to get you out."

"Wait. We need to get Katsuya. Katsuya!" I shouted, attempting to find my lover.

"There is no time, Kaiba-sama."

"He was in the same room," I growled. They forcefully shoved me into one of the helicopters waiting. It took off moments before the ground floor exploded into flames, knocking out several windows. The building couldn't hold the weight and slowly came crashing down. That was the last thing I saw before the helicopter took me safely away. I loved to say that my thoughts worried about the countless people that worked there, but it only surrounded one thought, Katsuya. The one attack injured many of my employees and killed several of them. Even after each piece of rubble was removed, there were no signs of Katsuya. Every one else was accounted for, but my lover remained missing.

I wanted to blame everything on my security, but they were only doing the job they were paid to do, ensuring my safety. I could argue until I'm blue in the face that one of them could have grabbed him, but I also couldn't understand why Katsuya didn't follow us up to the roof. A million scenarios plagued my dreams of what I could have done differently, but none of them explained Katsuya's missing body. Even though the bomb was strong enough to ruin the foundation of the building and cause it to come crashing down, it wasn't hot enough to burn away any evidence of a person, plus Katsuya was all the way up on the top floor. Nothing made sense, and now, I'm stuck with this incomplete feeling. Is he still alive? If so, why hasn't he come to see me? Is he dead? Where is his body? I want him back in my life, but I want closer more than anything. I need an answer to that question. I would accept either answer even though I would wish for him to be alive.

Kaiba looked up from the journal entry and slammed the book shut. These moments of weaknesses must stop. He growled and tossed the book into the drawer of his newly built desk and locked it safely away. He knew that if anyone got a hold of that book, they would have a field day on all the weakness he voiced. He slid back in his chair and leaned his head against the cold, soft leather. His eyes wandered across his desk, looking at the pictures of Mokuba before landing on the one picture of him and smiling Jounouchi. He wasn't smiling in that picture, but he hardly smiled.

He allowed the walls to fall for a second, showing the grief behind them. He ran his hands down his face and placed the walls back up, making sure he was as expressionless as possible. Kaiba grabbed one of the folders on the side of his desk and opened it, looking through the details of his latest project. He was only able to focus for a few minutes before his mind drifted back to Jounouchi and that horrible day a year ago. "I should have gone home with you when you asked. We could have been in the lobby or at least making our way to it. I'm sorry, Katsuya," the CEO mumbled, placing his hand on the picture of Jounouchi he pulled closer to him. He placed his head down on the desk and closed his tired eyes, not noticing that he was quickly falling asleep with his hand still on the picture.

Mokuba entered into Kaiba's office. "Set-o," he said slowly lowering his voice as he finished his brother's name. He placed more folders down on the desk and glanced at what his brother was holding with a frown. He wished he could ease his brother's suffering, but he didn't have the answer to the question that would ease some of it. He himself couldn't even think of where Jounouchi could be if he was still alive or how his body vanished in the explosion if he was dead. Nobody could find the blond.

The raven haired man sighed and placed his hand on Kaiba's head. He hated waking him, but deadlines needed to be made. He watched as his older brother lifted his head. "Sorry to wake you, Nii-sama, but I brought the latest reports."

Kaiba sighed and took another look at the picture before sitting up fully. He rubbed his face before taking the folder Mokuba held out to him. He glanced quickly over the report before signing it. "Everything looks good. Tell them to ship it."

Mokuba sighed before sitting down in front of Kaiba. "Seto, maybe we shouldn't go to this party tonight. You could use some sleep."

"I need to make an appearance at least for an hour. The press is starting to flay me alive for not being seen in public nearly as much as I used to be."

"Fine. We'll go, but I'm putting a timer on. Now, quickly get those papers signed and we'll leave. Maybe you can get a nap in before we leave for the party."

Kaiba chuckled. "You do realize I'm the older brother."

"You must be forgetting how to take care of yourself, old man. Looks like I need to care of you."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Of course, Nii-sama. Right away, Nii-sama," Mokuba said as he walked towards the door. "You have an hour to finish everything."

Kaiba shook his head as the door shut and looked over at the folders that needed to be reviewed. He knew he would be able to finish everything in an hour. Taking an afternoon nap sounded great at that moment. He picked up the first folder and started reviewing it before signing it. The brunet found that an hour passed quickly, but he managed to sign the last folder before his brother walked back into his office. "Ready, Nii-sama."

"If you insist. Help this old man up," he teased.

Mokuba shook his head. "If only people saw this image of you, the press might leave you alone for awhile."

"Why? They already calling me a cold blooded monster and a robot that cared more about himself than the man he called his life's partner."

"I wish you would ignore that one and let it go. You had nothing to do with your bodyguards pushing you to the roof and leaving Jounouchi behind. Did you tell them to leave him? Did you not even mention his name while they were pushing you?"

"No. I told them to grab him. I told them I wasn't leaving without him."

"Then it wasn't your fault." Mokuba walked over to Kaiba and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Nii-sama, Jounouchi would not want to see you like this. If he's in the afterlife, how do you think he's feeling watching you kill yourself like this?"

"Where's his body? If he died, why couldn't we find his body? He has to still be alive. Maybe he hates me for not doing anything to save him and no longer wants to see me."

"I don't think so. I think he would at least come back to see you."

"Where is he, then?

"I don't know, Nii-sama. If he's still alive, we'll find him. No one has given up yet. Let's get you home and get you to bed. I'll wake you in time to get ready for the party." He wrapped his one arm around Kaiba's waist and walked with him out of the office. Even though he wanted to believe that Jounouchi was still alive, he was starting to doubt it. He understood why Kaiba believed the blond to still be alive. He would think the same thing, but everything didn't make sense. There was no way that Jounouchi could make it out of the building before the explosion. His body should have been in the rubble, but he wasn't there. Mokuba glanced up at Kaiba. He wished he could provide his older brother with the closure he desperately needed. Until then, the only thing he could do was to take care of him.

Kaiba didn't think he would be able to fall asleep, but the second his head hit the pillow he was sleeping. The next thing he remembered was Mokuba waking him three hours later. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before deciding that he should get up. He was doing things just for the sake of his media image since he knew that a poor image of himself would reflect badly on his company. Dressing simply in a black suit, he ran his fingers through his hair instead of styling it like normal. He didn't care if his hair looked like he just woke up.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw Mokuba waiting for him in a navy suit. He sighed and looked up at his older brother. "Nii-sama, you should have dressed in that white suit with the blue shirt. It's more like you."

"If this wasn't like me, I wouldn't own it, Mokie."

"Fine, would you wear the white one ever again?"

"Maybe. I don't understand why the color of my suit matter to you."

"It reflects the emotions you are having."

"Excuse me?"

"Ever since the building exploded, you refuse to wear anything else but black or navy. If you are worried about your image, you should dress in more positive colors."

"Let's not discuss this right now. We're going to be late."

"Fine, but we need to talk about this later."

Kaiba sighed and opened the front door. The limousine was already waiting for them with the passenger door opened like always. He knew there would be no getting away from Mokuba. There never was, however Kaiba did win some victories. His proudest moment would have been when he managed to convince his brother that he didn't need to see a psychologist or a grief counselor. He would always admit to people that he was fine even though he felt like he was falling apart. Jounouchi and he weren't together for long, but it was long enough to cause changes in his mind and lifestyle.

He found himself relying on Jounouchi's presence and when it wasn't there, he felt empty or incomplete. He would do anything to have the blond bubble of happiness around him again. He would even selfishly bring him back to life just to have more time with him.

Kaiba found himself on autopilot through the party, shaking hands and bowing when needed. He would nod or simply state his opinion in as few words as possible. Mokuba would stand either directly beside him or a few feet away. The party was boring and held no interest for him. Normally Kaiba would donate money to the orphanages and ignore their annual party, but this year held too much damage and it required him to be out in the public eye more.

Kaiba turned to Mokuba about to announce their departure when he saw someone with blond hair. Normally he would ignore it, but it seemed too familiar. He gasped when the person turned around to hand someone a drink. Kaiba couldn't take his eyes off the man. "Katsuya," he managed to whisper.

Mokuba turned to Kaiba and followed his sight. He gasped and started walking over to Jounouchi. This triggered something inside of the brunet. He quickly walked over to the blond and grasped his wrist. The blond jumped but couldn't pull his wrist free. "Is there something you need, sir?" he asked with a slight stutter.

"Katsuya."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you know who I am?"

"I...Kaiba-sama. Do you need to sit down? You look a little pale."

"Stop this game. You know who I am."

The blond's eyes widened. "Sir, I don't know what you are talking about. Why don't we move to the other room to discuss this?"

The disturbance caused one of the other workers to come to his aid. "Haruki, is something wrong?" the slightly smaller raven haired man asked.

"Kaiba-sama, may need to sit down. Can you help me get him to the other room?"

Kaiba glared at the blond. "Who is Haruki?" It sounded like the name of his two friends combined. "Do you have amnesia?"

"Let's talk in the other room," the other server said, while guiding them out of the room with all the people staring at them. Mokuba followed quietly. He wasn't able to speak after seeing the blond not recognizing his brother.

They sat down at the table of what looked like a conference room. Kaiba was unable to stop looking at Jounouchi. It was starting to make sense why they couldn't find Jounouchi because he wasn't using his name. He thought they looked even at the John Doe's. Unless when someone asked for his name he gave that name. The raven haired man spoke first. "My name is Satoshi. I'm Haruki's guardian. He was found on the streets about a year ago with severe cuts and several broken bones. When the doctor asked for his name that is the one he gave. It was thought that he could remember his name but not his past. The doctors believed that he would get his memories back. To this day, he hasn't. At that time of his release, I was working as a janitor at the hospital. He had no place to go and they were going to lock him away in a psychiatric hospital." Satoshi stopped for a few minutes to gather his thoughts.

"My sister passed away only a month before that. She was locked away in one of those hospitals, and they didn't know she was sick because they couldn't see the changes in her. She had multiple personalities and they just thought she was developing another one. It hit too close to home, and I couldn't think about someone like him ever getting help there. I signed all the papers and quit that job to spend as much time helping him as I could. We've walked almost in every part of Domino, but nothing triggered his memories." He glanced back at the blond with a smile. "Now before I let you say anything more to me. I want to know who this Jounouchi is."

Kaiba reached for his wallet and pulled out his picture of Jounouchi and him standing outside of his newest amusement park. Satoshi picked the picture up and looked at it before handing it to Jounouchi. "Jounouchi Katsuya is my other half. We used to be enemies when we attended school, but after we graduated, we made a deal not to be enemies anymore. After one of the Duel Monsters Competition, we happened to be sitting in a room waiting for Motou Yugi to finish his press conference." Kaiba smiled at one of his happiest memories.

"At first we just talked about our new cards and strategies. It became heated when we started arguing over the strength of one of his cards. We started at the opposite sides of the room, but by the time we finished arguing, we were a few inches away from each other. I remembered my heart was beating quickly. I never noticed how much I craved having him near me. Even irritating me, I was happy because he never had trouble challenging me. I didn't even notice that we stopped talking and were staring at each other until Yugi walked in. He told us that if we were going to stand that close we should just kiss. I think he was joking and expected us to separate, but we did the opposite. The kiss was heavenly and felt perfect. I never wanted to let him go."

The CEO frowned. "We were only together for a small amount of time before some crazy person crashed a car into my lobby with a bomb in it. My security pushed me..." He stopped, trying to get his emotions back in check. "They refused to listen to me when I told them I wasn't leaving without Katsuya. I don't know why they didn't grab him as well. I called his name, hoping that he would follow and that they would have to push him into one of the helicopters waiting for us."

"There were too many," Jounouchi whispered. He squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed his head.

Satoshi instantly reached for his hands and pulled it gently away from his head. "Easy, remember don't force it."

Jounouchi blinked a few tears. "There were too many of them. If I went with them, one would have to stay behind. I didn't want to be the reason for someone losing their life. I took off down the fire escape, jumping down as many stairs as I could. I didn't even hear you say my name." The blond stopped as if searching his memories. "I-I can't remember after that."

"It's okay. It'll come back to you."

Kaiba reached across the table and gently took Jounouchi's hand. "Do you remember who I am?"

"A little. I remember our first kiss." He smiled softly. "The first time we made love and Mokuba walking in on us the morning after."

Kaiba chuckled. "I'll never forget that," Mokuba mumbled.

Satoshi slipped the picture back to Kaiba. "There is a lot to discuss if you are going to take care of him. Right now I don't trust him in anyone else's care but mine."

"I can take care of myself." Everyone rolled their eyes. "What?"

"Same stubborn puppy."

"I agree. It's really hard trying to get him not to push himself," Satoshi answered. "We need to finish working. If you're planning on leaving, you can come back around eleven. We'll be finished then."

"I'll stay until you're finished."

"Fine, but you can't prevent him from working. I'm sure our boss is already fuming."

"I'll talk to him."

"No," Jounouchi answered quickly. "Why do I remember you always yelling at people?"

"He always does when he can't get his way," Mokuba interrupted.

"Not always."

"Name one time."

"Now."

"What?"

"I want Katsuya to come home with me now, but you don't see me yelling."

"On that note, we're going back to work," Satoshi interrupted. "You can stay in this room if you don't want to go back with that crowd." He reached into his pocket and handed Kaiba a card. "That's my cellphone number."

"I think I will stay here. Thank you." Kaiba looked at the card before reaching into his coat pocket for his. "This is my cellphone and home number."

Once they left he looked over at Mokuba. "I can't believe he's alive."

"That makes two of us. From what he says he remembers he went down the stairwell. That would have led him outside."

"Mokie, he would have had to jump down most of the stairs. The building was forty floors. Say he did make it close to the bottom. The building collapsed in on itself. All that rubble would have fallen on top of him. Satoshi said when they found him; he had cuts and a few broken bones."

"He was always lucky. Seto, there was a possibility. He could have managed to get in a crawl place when the building started collapsing. Maybe something fell on his head after that. Then when he woke he could have dug himself out and started walking around trying to figure things out."

"My crew was there in less than an hour after the building collapsed. They should have seen someone digging themselves out."

"Nii-sama, everything was a mess and debris was over a huge area. The possibility was there. We won't know the truth until Jounouchi remembers."

"Why would he walk away if he saw someone digging through the rubble?"

"I don't know. We can ask him after he finishes working."

"I don't want to bombard him. Satoshi is right. If we push him too hard and too fast, he might have a mental breakdown. I don't know too much about amnesiacs, but I do know that they become confused if they can't figure out which memories are past and present."

"I understand. We'll have to ask him another day. Maybe we can convince Satoshi to let him stay with us."

Kaiba sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "I wish it was that easy but Satoshi seems very overprotective. It might take Katsuya saying he wants to leave in order to get Satoshi to agree. Worst case scenario we'll have to do this legally. I don't want to do it that way."

Mokuba reached for Kaiba's hand and gently squeezed it. "He'll choose you. He just needs to remember all the good times you had together. I could see it in the way he looked at you that he is slowly remembering."

Kaiba smiled gently and squeezed back. "Thank you." He placed his hands back on the table and stared up at the clock. They had a couple hours until eleven and Kaiba knew that Mokuba would remain quiet most of the time. Mokuba knew when his brother needed to think, and he did his best not to bother him during those times. Right now, he had a lot of thoughts running through his mind. What if Jounouchi didn't remember enough of the good times to want to come back to Kaiba? What if Satoshi was overwhelmingly protective of Jounouchi that he won't let him go? Would Jounouchi forgive him if he legally removed him from Satoshi's home? Was it even possible to do that? They weren't married and had nothing that bound them to each other. Satoshi was his guardian and was in charge of making sure he was fine both mentally and physically. Kaiba placed his head down on the table. He found himself slowly drifting off to sleep. He was tired and couldn't keep himself awake.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiba became aware of his senses what felt like seconds later. He felt someone running their fingers through his soft hair. The fingers slid from his forehead, to the back of his head, around his ear and down his neck. "Katsuya," he whispered.

"Wake up, Dragon. You need to go home and right to bed."

"Katsuya, join me."

"Not tonight, Seto."

"Why?" he mumbled, slowly lifting his head.

"I need to go home with Satoshi."

Kaiba frowned and reached up to place his hand on Jounouchi's cheek. "When will you come home?" he asked, completely forgetting about anything they talked about earlier.

"I don't know. Maybe soon. Mokuba is waiting for you in the limousine. Go right to bed, okay?"

"Okay." Kaiba rose, still half asleep and stumbled his way to the entrance with Jounouchi's help. Once inside the limousine, he found himself falling back asleep. Mokuba smiled at his sleeping brother. He was surprised at how easily Jounouchi managed to get Kaiba into the limousine without fully waking him. He wished Jounouchi would have come with them to help Kaiba up to his bedroom. It was going to be difficult for Mokuba.

Satoshi wrapped his arm around Jounouchi's waist and lead him away from the curb just as the limousine turned the corner. "Don't worry, Haruki. He'll be fine."

"Jounouchi."

"What?"

"My name is Jounouchi. I need to start using it again."

"There's no rush to jump back into your life. Take everything slow and don't push yourself."

"You keep saying that. I'm not going to break if I remember something." Jounouchi glanced back at the street, thinking he would see Kaiba's limousine again. He desperately wanted to go with them. He felt like he needed to tell them something. "Is that why you wouldn't let me go with him?"

"Yes. The doctor warned me about you remembering too quickly. I was afraid that if you walked into his house that your memories will rush to the surface."

"He looked so lost like he wanted me to come...wait. How did you know that I lived with him?" The blond pushed Satoshi away. "Did you know all along who I was?"

Satoshi placed his hand on Jounouchi's elbow. "Let's discuss this when we get home."

Jounouchi pulled away from him again. "No, I want answers. Why didn't you tell me who I was? I could have been back with my family and friends. They would have helped me. Why were you keeping us apart? Who are you?"

Satoshi sighed and shook his head. "I really didn't want this to come to this point. You left me with no other choice. You would have been safer if you never remembered who you were."

"What?" Jounouchi gasped as someone grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back. Something sharp pierced his neck before the world started spinning. His vision darkened and he slumped in the person's arms.

"Put him in the trunk. If he remembered this much it won't be long until he remembers everything else," Satoshi's voice echoed. The noise sounded hollow like he was underwater listening to everything. The last thing he remembered seeing was the inside of a car trunk. He collapsed into the darkness with one last thought of his lover. How he wished he could have went with him.

The next morning, Seto woke with a jerk. "Did I dream it all?" he thought, realizing he was still in the same outfit as last night minus the jacket and tie. He reached into his pocket and smile when he saw the phone number Satoshi gave him. "Katsuya," he whispered, reaching for the phone, not paying attention to the time.

The phone rang several times before the voicemail picked up. "Satoshi, this is Kaiba. I wanted to speak to you about setting up an appointment with Katsuya's doctor. I would like to bring him home immediately. Call me at any time."

Kaiba hung up the phone and glanced at the clock. It was still early in the morning but his nerves refused to allow him anymore sleep. He rose and reached for the jacket that hung on the back of his desk chair. He used his cellphone to call his secretary, informing her that he would not be in that day. He was too antsy to have his lover back in his life. He would never be able to accomplish anything at work. He placed his cellphone on the desk next to the phone he got off the nightstand. He hand some research to do. He wanted to make sure he properly cared for Jounouchi.

Jounouchi slowly opened his eyes. He felt groggy and could barely lift his heavy, sore head. His muscles protested every motion. He blinked his eyes a few times and looked around the dim room. He sat, tied to a chair in the middle of the room. The light didn't brighten the area and left dark spots around. He shivered from the cold. He didn't know who Satoshi really was, but he had a feeling the memory was locked away somewhere in his mind.

He groaned and tried to move but the ropes only dug in deeper. Growling at how foolish he felt, he lowered his head. Pieces of his memory were finally coming together. He remembered all the good and bad times with Kaiba. He smiled softly. Kaiba may have been horrible to him during high school but once they graduated and all the pressure was off Kaiba, he became nicer. He no longer had to worry about the government taking over his company or removing Mokuba from his side. He fulfilled their quota and could now focus entirely on Kaiba Corp. and Mokuba.

"The whole point in graduating was to get you to take a break, Kaiba, but it looks to me like you're working harder. Why don't you come down to your park and play a game with me?" Jounouchi smiled at the memory. It was how he struggled to ask Kaiba on their first date.

"Are you asking me to stop what I'm doing and go out with you?"

"Yes. Duel me."

"It sure sounds like you want a date," Kaiba said with a smirk. "I have a better place in mind if you want a date."

Jounouchi blushed and started laughing. "I'll need to teach you better pick up lines."

"Oh? What would you have done?"

Jounouchi walked around the desk and twirled Kaiba until he was facing him. He leaned down and gently kissed Kaiba. He blushed slightly, knowing that it wasn't their first kiss, but both men knew their first date was coming soon. They've both been hinting at it for several weeks now. "Hey gorgeous, how about you and I get something to eat?"

Kaiba laughed. "Not much better, Jounouchi."

"Whatever! It's hard to do it with you. You're perfect."

Kaiba stood and gently placed his hand on Jounouchi's face. "So are you. Let's get something to eat, but I have to be back at four for a board meeting."

Jounouchi stopped. "Does this mean we're together?"

"If you want to be. I think we've done enough teasing to finally call it official."

The memory suddenly changed, becoming darker. "His security got him out through the roof. Satoshi, what do we do now?" Jounouchi stood behind a wall, looking at group of men blocking his way to the exit.

"We'll blow this place and try again. We'll have to do something else. He'll be expecting another attack. Maybe something less dramatic. We'll get someone on the inside and kill him. We have twenty seconds. Let's go."

Jounouchi gasped and tried to move away but they saw him. "Grab him. That's Kaiba's lover." Arms reached around him just as the explosion started. He saw nothing but darkness.

The blond's head snapped up. Now he remembered what he needed to tell Kaiba. He wondered how close they were to Kaiba and feared for his lover and Mokuba's safety. He struggled again, but the ropes refused to loosen enough for him. He stopped when the door slammed open in front of him.

Satoshi stormed into the room. "I don't know who to hate more; you or your lover. He is barely seen in public for the last year and he chooses last night to see you, ruining the robbery we planned and jeopardizing my plans for him. There's no way to stop him from hunting you down now that he's certain you're still alive. We should have killed you and left you for dead, but that could have ruined our future plans."

Satoshi grabbed Jounouchi's shoulders and squeezed them. The blond refused to show pain or fear. "What is it about you that he is so desperate to protect you like a dragon protecting gold? Or, does he see you as the princess locked in the tower? He couldn't just forget about you and move on."

Jounouchi grinded his teeth as the pressure increased with every word Satoshi spoke. "I've lived with you for a year and you never showed anything that would attract the wealthiest man in Domino. True your blond hair is rare in Japan, but he doesn't have to choose just one person from Japan. He can choose anyone from anywhere. Everyone knows his name."

The blond gasped, finally realizing what Satoshi's plan was. "Your person was supposed to be his new lover. That's a ruined plan to begin with. Even if he knew I was dead, it would take someone forever to attract his attention. You're a fool," Jounouchi spat.

The raven haired man sneered. "You can't be naive enough to believe that you are the only one that can attract him. Like I said, there is nothing special about you."

"History," Jounouchi smirked, no longer concerned about his own life or Satoshi's plan because he knew that Kaiba and him had something special. Something that will last a life time.

"Impossible. You've only known each other since high school and you only got together a few months before the bombing."

"It's not impossible. We've known each other much longer than one year. It would have been love at first sight if our pride didn't get in the way and if we knew that we were attracted to each other. Your new man would have to be cocky, stubborn and show no fear to him even on his worst day. Can he do that?" Jounouchi taunted. All he needed was a description of the person or even a name and Kaiba could do the rest. Jounouchi moved his foot, finally freeing one than the other only slightly but it was enough to give him some leeway.

Satoshi glared at him before letting go of Jounouchi's shoulders. "The new secretary isn't afraid of him."

Jounouchi smiled, using his toes to push himself off the ground. He stumbled slightly before he turned and slammed the chair into Satoshi. The man fell, shocked that Jounouchi could move. The blond used the leg of the chair and hit the side of Satoshi's head with it, knocking him out. He grunted and fell beside the unconscious man. He used his fingers to skim over the raven haired man's clothes until he felt something in his pocket. He smiled with relief, pushing the pocket knife out of the pocket with his feet. He felt himself tiring with the constant stretching and squirming, but he managed get the knife to his hand.

It took him several minutes to open the switchblade. But cut himself several times as he slid his blade under the ropes and over his skin. He hissed from the pain but managed to get one of his hands free. He looked at his hand, making sure that none of the cuts were deep enough to kill him. He cut the rest of the ropes completely off him.

Jounouchi pushed the chair away from him and started looking for anything to help him. Satoshi groaned and started to move. The blood stood and kicked him in the head not caring about the damage he was doing. He smiled in delight when he found a cellphone. He dialed the phone number he found himself remembering. "Seto," he shouted just as the brunet answered.

"Katsuya, what's wrong?"

"Don't trust your secretary."

"What? Where are you?"

"I don't know. Satoshi was responsible for the explosion. When I started to remember, he knocked me unconscious." Jounouchi pulled on the door and found it unlocked. He crept quietly through the dimly light hallway.

"Stay where you are. I'm tracing you."

"I can't. Satoshi is unconscious and I need to get out of this place. Can you still trace me if I move?"

"Yes. Stay on the phone with me." Jounouchi smiled, hearing Kaiba's rapid typing before he heard the chair hitting the desk. "Roland, get the car ready. Katsuya is in danger."

The blond snuck a peek around the corner before walking down the stairs. He could see the front door directly in front of him. "Are you still there?" Jounouchi hummed softly not wanting to attract any attention. "I'm fifteen minutes away with the army behind me."

Jounouchi smiled and reached for the door. He opened it just to have it slammed in front of him. He gasped and dropped the phone, hearing his name being said over and over again. He managed to catch the phone and slip it in his pocket before the person slammed him into the door. He stared up at Satoshi's raging black eyes. "Don't you think for an instant I'm letting you ruin my plans."

"They are already ruined," Jounouchi said, trying to keep himself calm. He knew Kaiba was on his way and he only had to keep Satoshi distracted until then. "Seto knows about his secretary. I wouldn't be shocked if he's already in police custody."

The raven haired man pushed on Jounouchi neck with his one arm and reached down to his pocket. "Where's the phone?"

"I don't know. I've seemed to have forgotten."

Satoshi growled and slammed Jounouchi's head against the door. The blond winced, but didn't break his eye contact. "He won't make it in time," Satoshi whispered. "If I can't take him down, I'll wound him with your death." The raven haired man raised the knife to Jounouchi's neck. He moved it slightly across his neck, but blood splattered all over Jounouchi instead.

Satoshi's body collapsed in front of Jounouchi. The blond placed his hand on his neck and slid down against the door gasping for breath and pushing Satoshi away. "Katsuya," Kaiba shouted, placing his hand over Jounouchi and the other one on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

A tear escaped Jounouchi's eye. "Seto," he whispered. "I want to go home."

Kaiba wiped the blood off Jounouchi's face and neck. "We will but I want you checked out by a doctor first."

The blond sighed and placed his head against his lover's shoulder. "As long as you stay with me."

"I will."

"Kaiba-sama, the ambulance is here."

"Are you ready to move, Katsuya?" Jounouchi nodded and with the help of Kaiba, he walked to the waiting ambulance. He shivered and cuddled under the blanket, not wanting to let go of his lover's hand.

"I thought I was going to die and you wouldn't make it in time. I wasn't scared when escaping your building but something about this frightened me. I don't understand."

Kaiba ran his fingers through Jounouchi's hair. "It's okay to be afraid. He had the capability of killing you and was going to do it. When I saw him cutting your neck, I was afraid I came too late. Roland reacted quickly and killed him. Don't think lowly of yourself for being afraid. I don't know what I've would have done if you were found dead when I just found you alive. All I want to do is get you cleared by the doctor and hold you for a long time. I don't ever want to lose you again."

The blond smiled softly and closed his eyes. "Thank you, Seto, for everything you've done for me." He yawned and curled on his side, hissing slightly from the pain in his neck. He found himself drifting between consciousnesses. He could hear Seto ordering the doctors and staff around, but he could also feel himself sleeping peacefully with his breathing heavy and even. Eventually he fell into a deep sleep, listening to Kaiba's soft voice.

Jounouchi woke hours later in a very familiar bed with a very familiar person sleeping deeply next to him. He reached up and felt the bandage on his neck, but there wasn't any pain. He smiled softly as he watched his lover sleep. He glanced around the room, noting that nothing changed since he left. Everything was in the exact spot from what he remembered. He smiled brightly. He remembered. He finally had his memories back. He knew that they were starting to return when Kaiba walked back into his life, but he seemed to remember everything from his past now. All his friends and their adventures they spent together.

He moved carefully on the bed until he was directly over his lover. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Kaiba's. The brunet responded almost immediately, allowing Jounouchi's tongue to slip pass his parted lips. The blond deepened the kiss and explored ever inch of his lover's mouth, releasing more of his memories. Kaiba wrapped his arms around the blond's neck. They broke apart only to catch their breaths. "I missed waking to that," Kaiba whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic. I feel like all my memories returned and for once I'm more comfortable in this bed than the bed I slept on at Satoshi's house." Jounouchi sat on Kaiba's waist, keeping most of his weight on his legs and knees. "How long have you been sleeping next to me?"

Kaiba twisted his head to look at the time. "About four hours. You've been sleeping for much longer." The brunet placed his hand over Jounouchi's bandage. "The doctor didn't have to put stitches in. I was surprised and happy that Satoshi didn't cut you deeper."

Jounouchi put his hand over Kaiba's and squeezed it. He leaned down and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Kaiba whispered between kisses.

Jounouchi moved until he lied directly beside him, unable to break away from the kissing. He loved Kaiba deeply and didn't realize how much he missed him until they were lying next to each other. "Make love to me," the blond whispered.

Kaiba moved until he was lying over Jounouchi. He leaned down and ran his tongue along his ear. "Any time you want," he whispered into his ear. The brunet slipped his hands under his lover's shirt, running patterns along his heated flesh. Jounouchi shivered from the slight cold touch. He let Kaiba remove his shirt, running his fingers down his back. They shared another kiss before Kaiba kissed his way down the blond's chest. He licked and sucked each nipple, loving the taste of Jounouchi.

The ex-dualist pulled Kaiba's shirt off and tangled his fingers into his soft hair. He loved it when Kaiba moved slowly, caressing each part of his body. Every part of him screamed for more. He moaned deeply when Kaiba dipped his tongue into his naval. He shivered and nearly laughed at how ticklish he was there. Kaiba moved quickly away from it, wanting to give Jounouchi as much pleasure as possible. He missed the blond and wanted to do nothing more than to show him how much.

He kissed Jounouchi's hip before sliding his pants and boxers down. He ran his fingers along Jounouchi's leaking member, feeling his lover trembling below him. "I missed you so badly that it aches, but I don't want this to be one-sided. I want to do so much."

The blond smiled, wrapping his legs around Kaiba's waist. He arched his back and flipped them over. He pulled Kaiba's pants down, wrapping his hand around both their members and stroked them. "It's never one-sided with you and we have the rest of our lives to enjoy this. I distinctly remember telling you that before. Don't tell me that you forgot." Kaiba moaned and squirmed underneath his lover. He was unable to respond, caught up in the pleasure Jounouchi was giving him. The blond reached up to the nightstand's top drawer where Kaiba always put his lubricate.

His hand moved blindly about the drawer until it landed on something that wasn't in there before. He pulled the object out and glanced at it. He smiled and felt his heart flutter. The blond brought the object into Kaiba's vision. The brunet blushed deeper. "Katsuya, I can explain."

Jounouchi leaned down and kissed him deeply. "Did you miss me that much?"

"I could never think of being with someone else, but my body always craved what we did together."

The blond was touched but what his lover confessed. "Let's use it."

"What?"

"Since we both want to feel filled, let's use it." Jounouchi tested the vibrator before reaching for the lubricate. He placed the bottle in Kaiba's hand and the vibrator beside them. The brunet coated his hand before handing the bottle over to his lover. Jounouchi turned until he was facing the bottom of the bed. He leaned down and took the brunet's member into his mouth while he covered his fingers with the oily substance. Kaiba moaned deeply, returning the favor.

They mimic each other's motions each preparing the other as if they've done that a million times. Kaiba released Jounouchi's member and moaned loudly as his lover's fingers slid over his prostate. "Katsuya," he panted. "Please," he moaned. When the blond refused to stop Kaiba slid his fingers into his lover deeply, purposely hitting his prostate. Jounouchi arched his back and moaned. He turned slightly and looked at his lover. "I'm not going to last if you keep doing that."

The blond smirked. "Better than the vibrator?"

"Thousand times better. Please," Kaiba groaned, feeling his member throb.

Jounouchi reached for the vibrator and used the lubricate on it. He gently pushed it into his lover until he heard him gasp and arched his back. He coated Kaiba's member before lifting himself slightly off the brunet. Kaiba placed his hands underneath the blond, easing him down slowly until his member was fully inside of him. Both men moaned, unable to move for a moment. Jounouchi reached between Kaiba's legs and turned the vibrator on. He slowly eased it in and out of Kaiba's body. The CEO moaned, using both of his hands to lift Jounouchi up and slowly bring him back down at the same pace.

The two continued their dance, slowly increasing their speed. Sweat glistened their flushed skin and the room was filled with their moans and skin hitting skin. Kaiba closed his eyes, attempting to ignore his climax. "Katsuya...I..." Kaiba breathed.

The blond used one hand to continue to thrust the vibrator in and out of Kaiba while his other hand wrapped around his own member, stroking it in time with their fast pace. "Me too. Together." They both screamed each other's names as they reached their reached their climax. The blond pulled the vibrator out and turned it off. He shakily rose to his knees and eased himself off Kaiba.

The brunet turned and pulled his lover into his arms, slowly catching his breath. "Oh gods, you are the only one that could do that to me."

"I would hope so," Jounouchi snickered. He kissed Kaiba gently. "You're the only one for me."

The brunet curled beside his lover. "You're the only one for me as well. I love you, Katsuya."

"I love you, Seto, for all eternity and more."

Kaiba smiled softly, falling into a deep sleep. He felt fully satisfied and happy now that Jounouchi was back in his life. The blond watched his exhausted lover for a few minutes, hoping that the man didn't hurt himself over the year that he wasn't with him. That was a question for another time. He reached down and pulled the blankets over them, quickly falling asleep. At that moment, he couldn't be happier. His life felt complete.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I hoped everyone liked this. I don't know when or what my next story would be, but I do know it would be a Seto/Katsuya story. Thank you all for reading. Please Review.

Angel Dove


End file.
